Maloof Canola
Maloof Canola is a camper at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. He is originally a meek boy targeted by Bobby Zilch and Benny Fideleo's bullying until Mikhail Bulgakov becomes his "bodyguard", after which he becomes more domineering and slightly sinister. Involvement in Psychonauts Maloof first appears right outside of Coach Oleander's Basic Braining class, where he runs into Razputin and gives him the Smelling Salts, saying he is planning to have his parents pick him up from camp before he "gets hurt". They are interrupted by Bobby Zilch and his lackey, Benny, who demands Maloof hand over five arrowheads for his "protection service". After Basic Braining, Maloof is locked in one of the Geodesic Psychoisolation Chambers (GPC) by Bobby until Raz releases him. Mikhail then appears and remarks on Bobby and Benny's cruelty before asking Maloof if he has seen the "giant hairless bear" he's been searching for. He then leaves, prompting Maloof to run after him. After Sasha's Shooting Gallery, Maloof can be found in the parking lot, sitting on top of a suitcase with a fish strapped to his head via a pair of underwear. When Raz offers to take it off for him, Maloof says he fears Bobby will just do something worse if he does. Bobby then approaches Maloof, taunting him about locking him in the GPC. Mikhail begins levitating Bobby and demands he stop bullying Maloof or he'll take action. From this point onwards, Maloof and Mikhail work together, with Maloof as Mikhail's boss and Mikhail as Maloof's bodyguard. They can be found playing with a ball near the Kids' Cabins. Maloof explains to Raz that with Mikhail as his bodyguard, "a lot of things are going to change". After Milla's Dance Party, they can be found near the GPC getting revenge on Benny by levitating him above the creek. After being rebrained by Raz, Maloof says "it sounds like it's time something bad happened to our fine coach" before running off to execute his "plan". Once both Maloof and Mikhail have been rebrained, they can be found in the parking lot wiring an explosive to Coach Oleander's jeep. Bulletin Board Messages * From game's start: "Goodbye, cruel camp. I'm tired of being picked on by Bobby and all the mean kids at camp. If I just had one friend here who was nice, then I would stay. But you're all mean and no one stands up for me, so I'm going home. I'll be in the parking lot, waiting for my dad, so if you wanna pick on me one last time, you'd better hurry. --Maloof." * After Sasha's Shooting Gallery: "NOTICE: I have retained the services of Mikhail Bulgakov as my personal bodyguard. Anyone wishing to do harm to my person is requested to speak to Mikhail first, so he can pummel you into the ground. Sincerely, Maloof." * 'After Milla's Dance Party: '"My Russian associate and I are pleased to announce that our protection services are now available to the public on a contractual basis. So if you're getting grief from a bully or a thug, come see Maloof and Mikhail. Protection is our business." Quotes * "This burning choice you've made is a poor one, Razputin." -When using Pyrokinesis on him * "What are you trying to prove, Raz?" -When using Telekinesis on him * "This is how we handle things in MY family." -While wiring an explosive to Oleander's jeep after rebraining Trivia *Using Clairvoyance on Maloof reveals he sees Raz as a mobster boss. *According to his Campster profile, Maloof's hometown is East Windsor, New Jersey. **Additionally, his interests include lullabies, childrens shows, The Rescuers, novels written Mario Puzo, and The Godfather films. *Maloof has the biggest personality change in the game, as he goes from a meek, crying boy to a calculating and domineering "mob boss". *During the events of Psychonauts it is his first year at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. *He and Chloe Barge are the youngest campers at Whispering Rock. *He is one of the few campers to not have on any form of camp gear such as the camp t-shirt or bandana. Gallery MaloofConceptArt.png|Concept art. MaloofConcept.png|Concept art. BrainPolaroidMaloof.png|Maloof's photo on his Jarred Brain. Maloof.png|Maloof's talk sprite. Raz 39.png|Razputin's appearance when using clairvoyance on Maloof. Maloof giving Smelling Salts.png|Maloof giving Razputin his Smelling Salts. Bobby and Benny bullying Maloof.png|Maloof being bullied by Bobby and Benny before Basic Braining. Maloof and Mikhail playing ball.png|Maloof and Mikhail playing with a ball outside the Kids' Cabins. Maloof and Mikhail getting revenge on Benny.png|Maloof and Mikhail getting revenge on Benny near the GPC. Maloof and Mikhail rewiring Oleander's jeep.png|Maloof instructing Mikhail how to rewire Coach Oleander's jeep. MaloofHead.png|Maloof's head texture. MaloofBody.png|Maloof's body texture. Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Males Category:Psychics Category:Psychonauts (game)